


Fat as Hell!

by mesothelioma



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, bad at titles lol!, i fucking love bunnymen like i love them so much, its my and my friend's mains, this is like serious writing as silly as the title is, weird character choice i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesothelioma/pseuds/mesothelioma
Summary: Woodie, Maxwell and Wes go spelunking.





	Fat as Hell!

"_Ugh_, it is _rank_ down here."

Three men stalked below the surface, bags slung over their shoulders and weapons in hand. Only Charlie knows what lurks in the shadows down below, and they wanted to be _ready_. Ready for whatever they ran into. They'd be down there for awhile, they all figured. A couple days at most. The last thing any of them wanted was to get lost or stranded in an unfamiliar setting with nothing to eat, so their packs were brimming with food and supplies.

Wes took to carrying the pack with the food, hauling it over his back immediately after it was filled, completely unprompted. Neither Maxwell nor Woodie were complaining, though. The pack was filled with slow spoiling food, mostly vegetables. Cooked meals simply came and went much too fast, so vegetables were the much safer option. Who knows what disgusting creatures you could attract with a bunch of rot.

"Well, Max, you didn't _have_ to come. We coulda went on our own."

Maxwell had offered to come with Woodie and Wes into the caves when the subject was brought up and the two had volunteered. Of course, who better to guide them? Under a guise of being the lead of the group, Maxwell hid his dwelling desire to explore the underground. He had always wanted to find out what Charlie had tucked under the turf after he had earned his freedom from the throne. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was something. Maybe he was looking for an excuse to refresh his mind of his assistant and possibly see her again without risking his behind; like he had done many times before. Maybe he would get the chance to apologize. Again. Maybe it was all of the above! Regardless of his reasons and internal struggle with himself, he knew for _sure_ that he wanted to go. He finally had a reason to.

A peck on Wilson's cheek, a hug from the children, a goodbye from everyone, and he was off.

And here they were.

"_Don't_ call me that, Woodie." Maxwell chided. He reached his slender fingers into Wes' backpack beside him and pulled out a carrot, pointing it at Woodie's nose and taking a bite from the tip before turning back around and marching in front of Wes again, scowl still ever-present on his face.

The rocks scattered on the ground crunched together under their shoes. Drips of water reverberated around the cave. Light bulbs spring up from the ground when their feet passed by, illuminating their path, and once again drooping all together once they were far gone.

"You let 'Nona call you that. We're goin' on a trip together, I think I should get some nickname privileges!" Woodie yelled to the front of their little line where Maxwell stood, like they were playing a game of 'Follow the Leader'. Cave ambiance drowned out most of their talk. He exhaled harshly out of his nose. Not quite a laugh, but close. He adjusted the shoulder straps on his backpack and hiked it further up his back. Lucy clung tightly to his belt, by his side like always -- though no snide comment to make this time.

"Well _you_ aren't Winona!" Maxwell hollered back, and took another bite from the carrot. His voice echoed through the caves, bouncing off of every wall and appearing to be twenty times louder than it actually was. He had to admit, he felt bad for Winona. After all of his mistakes and what he had done to Charlie, he didn't feel like he was in a position to oppose anything Winona said or did, grumpy as he may be. _Everyone else_, though? They were free rein. They were all used to him at this point -- they cared about him enough to put up with it.

It only took a moment for Maxwell to stop in his tracks after he had noticed a shadow dart in front of them. Wes bumped into Maxwell's back, and Woodie bumped into Wes'. 

"Wait!" Maxwell called out. "_Stop_," he held his arms out in front of the two behind him, preventing them from taking another step any further. Wes cowered behind Maxwell's arm, visibly anxious, eyes darting around the area. He was _okay_ with monsters. It was the _shadows_ that left him shaken. The unknown, the possibility that what he was seeing wasn't real. He gave a worried look behind him to Woodie, who returned it with a pat on his back. 

"It's not like we can go anywhere else when your butt's parked right in front of us." 

"Shh!" Maxwell's trained eyes glanced around the cave walls and the slimy, rocky turf in front of them. He knew what to look out for. He was _sure_ of what he was seeing. His eyes _couldn't_ have been playing tricks on him. He knew what he saw. 

"Look, maybe we should just head back. I'm sure everyone'll understand if we--" 

"_Quiet!_" Maxwell turned his head raised his voice ever so slightly to a yelling whisper, but it had seemed to be a _bit_ too much, as the ground beneath them shook abruptly. Small pebbles began trickling down from the confined cave ceiling and smacking the ground with a small '_plink_' each time. Wes jumped out of surprise and clung to Maxwell's coat, face buried in the fur around the collar. Woodie changed his footing and grounded himself, gripping onto Wes' arm for balance with one hand and setting his other hand on Lucy's hilt. Their hearts were racing and their stomachs were all churning from the stress. 

Until, it stopped. 

Abruptly, everything stopped. No sharp stones had fallen on them, no worms had decided to stop for a late night snack, nothing. The caverns fell into a disturbingly eerie silence. Confused, the three readjusted themselves as if nothing had happened. Maxwell glared very slightly at Wes, who was buried in his jacket, but made no attempt to shake him off. Wes did so on his own accord, smiling sheepishly and brushing off his coat for him. Woodie's hand slid off of Lucy and he stood up straight, Maxwell's arms returned to his sides, and everything was fine again. 

Though a piercing gaze distracted Maxwell from recuperating. 

Bright, penetrating red eyes gazed from behind the cloak of darkness, un-illuminated by their miner's helmets, plunged into darkness. The stare felt as if it bore into the back of Maxwell's brain. It was so intense and deep that it locked him in place. 

Neither Woodie or Wes seemed to notice at all until they realized that Maxwell had barely moved an inch from his spot. Woodie furrowed his brow at him and Wes waved a hand in front of his face before it dawned on the both of them after a quick glance around that someone was watching. It only took a moment before all three of them were stood staring into the darkness at a pair of ruby red eyes. 

"What in _God's_ name _is_ that?" Maxwell spoke in a quiet tone again, close to a whisper. His voice was visibly shaken, he had _no_ clue what he was looking at, or how dangerous it could even be. He hadn't recalled making anything with such an intense stare before. nor having ever seen it prior to then. In fact, he didn't really recall making _anything_ in the caves. 

Wes and Woodie had no clue what it might be, and so they stayed silent. Eyes locked on the darkness. 

And then, with a spring and a sproing and a hop, out of the darkness emerged a plush, fat, and very very large creature. The ground seemed to rattle and shake under its weight, likely the _actual_ cause of the trembling ground that startled them before. Stepping into the light, the creature tilted is head and made a grumbling chirp of approval. The fluff padding its paws and feet was surprisingly pristine for a creature that lived underground in these conditions. Its previously intimidating eyes blinked every couple of seconds, it's large and woolly ears stood up straight as a board. 

It was a rabbit. A very _big_ rabbit. 

It stood taller than Maxwell, the tallest of the three (and even the rest of the survivors). Though it was only _slightly_ taller than Maxwell, what it lacked in height it made up for in bulk. It was broad and chunky. None of the three could even make out what was fat and what was fluff. 

"_Well I'll be damned_," Whispered Woodie. "That is a _big_ bunny." 

The bunny approached Maxwell from the front, and as it did, he leaned back against Wes and Woodie with a short, cautious gasp. The two supported his back as he did so, and he scrambled to move further away from the creature, stumbling over his own shoes and ending up behind Woodie. His hands placed themselves on his arms and his head ducked down behind Woodie's back. 

"Get it away!" Maxwell's sharp and clawed hands, a symptom of being chained to the nightmare throne, dug into Woodie's arms. If looks could kill, the Bunny would be stewing in a crock pot by now. 

And now Wes stood in front, as Maxwell and Woodie took refuge behind him. Both dumbfounded and locked in place. He was seemingly unfazed by the new creature. He was smiling, like he usually was, and just observing with his arms crossed against his chest. The big bunny cocked its head at Wes and hopped a little closer every couple of seconds before it stood directly in front of him. Practically bumping chests with him. It gazed down at Wes, and the mime stared up. The two held a staring contest for what seemed like an _eternity_ until the bunny finally made a move. 

He pointed. 

The bunny took a furry paw and pointed with a claw --which was hardly visible under all of the fluff-- at the ground next to Wes. The man furrowed his brow at the bunny and looked down to where it was pointing. A grin took over his face and he bent down to the ground and picked something up. Both Maxwell and Woodie stole a glance at Wes' hand as he stood back up... 

...The half eaten carrot that Maxwell had earlier, mindlessly dropped on the floor during the small earthquake they experienced beforehand. 

"...That's all?" Maxwell remarked. He stood up straight and looked more confused than before, though his hands still rested on Woodie's arms. "A carrot?" 

Wes held the carrot tightly in hand and raised it up to the bunny's face. It closed his eyes and clapped, letting out another loud chirp of approval, before graciously grabbing the carrot and shoving it into its mouth. Chomping on it with its large incisors, bits of carrot flew around and onto the ground. 

"Guess so," Woodie shrugged and pursed his lips. His shoulders un-tensed and he felt much better seeing that it wasn't as dangerous as they thought. "Seems aboot right, eh?" He chuckled and gently nudged Maxwell with his elbow, and earned a half-playful swat from Maxwell's hand in return. 

"I... suppose so," Maxwell moved from behind Woodie to beside Wes, staring up at the creature and gazed at him chomping down on the carrot. "A bit silly, if you think about it. And disgusting." 

Wes nodded and triumphantly set his hands on his hips with a smile. Woodie then stepped forward and positioned himself next to them both, peering forward in wonder. He had never seen a rabbit so big, but he figured it wasn't the _weirdest_ thing he'd ever seen. Considering his circumstances. 

The three stood and watched the bunny finish off the carrot. It made one final chirp of approval and clapped its hands, and it seemed very happy with them. 

"..._Well..._ I guess that's done with," Maxwell exhaled as the bunny turned around and hopped off, back into the darkness from whence it came. He would never admit it, but he was a bit disappointed he didn't get to see more of it. It was rather interesting and was completely new to him. He had no idea that thing was running about down there. Like a zoo animal, he wished he could just... gawk and gaze at it for hours. 

"Come on now, let's go." 

Before they could all turn around, though, Wes noticed something peculiar coming from where the bunny ran off to. He stopped and roughly smacked Woodie on the shoulder to get his attention. The rapid strikes startled Woodie and he turned around in surprise, following Wes' arm up to his face, up to his eyes. Where he noticed that he was staring off again into the dark. He focused his own attention back on the darkness and once again stood frozen in place like before. He could only let out a small "Wh--!" before he was completely transfixed on the darkness. 

The sudden silence and cease of movement from them both caused Maxwell to turn back around to see what had happened. He, too, found his peering eyes focusing once more on the section of the cave enveloped in darkness. 

In the darkness sat ten, gazing, unblinking sets of bright red eyes. 


End file.
